


Mistletoe

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2011, Community: hd_seasons, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco must kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> For my HD_Seasons Advent, with the prompt "Mistletoe"

"Why would you look at that?" Harry declared innocently, "there appears to be a bunch of mistletoe hanging above us!"

Draco looked up, then grinned. "Why I do believe there is. How on earth did that get there?"

"I haven't the slightest!" Harry declared.

"Well, there's no hope for it," Draco shrugged. "I'm afraid that tradition has that we must kiss, or risk a serious curse."

"Not the Mistletoe curse!" Harry affected horror. "Anything but that!"

"Alas, we must!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry dove in first, wrapping his arms around Draco and kissing him fanatically. Draco responded with equal ardor, sliding his hands inside Harry's shirt as their tongues dueled.

Quickly the rest of the room faded as they enjoyed the taste and feel of each other. Over on the couch, Ginny and Pansy simply exchanged tolerant grins and returned to their homework.


End file.
